The present invention relates to a transport guide device for guiding a carbon ribbon between a ribbon supply section and a ribbon take-up section, and more particularly to a carbon ribbon transport guide rod which is adjustable to apply a uniform tension across the width of the carbon ribbon.
Generally, carbon ribbon transport guide devices for use in thermal transfer or impact type printers include fixed guide rods, rotatable guide rods and guide plates which guide the ribbon from a supply section to a printing section and then to a ribbon take-up section. The ribbon is tensioned appropriately by mechanical loads applied to it both on the ribbon supply side and on the take-up side.
However, particularly with very wide ribbons, slight differences in tension develop across the width of the ribbon, causing wrinkling, misalignment and improper guidance of the ribbon.
Elimination of such wrinkling and misguidance of the ribbon requires delicate adjustment of the various ribbon guide rods of the ribbon supply and take-up sections. The adjustment is quite complex and considerable training is required for it.